Lightning Demons
by Icequeenofthebay
Summary: The Extreme Ghostbusters take on lightning demons, but Kylie gets caught up in the mess


Heavy rain at the break of dawn and the Ecto 1 is rushing through the streets, Kylie is driving and Eduardo half asleep in the passenger seat.

Eduardo: "Half an hour before the end of our graveyard shift and we get called out at stupid O'clock in the morning in a thunderstorm"

Kylie: "Urgh your whining!"

Eduardo just glances across, too tired to argue.  
A bolt of lightning suddenly hits the ground right in front of the car, they both scream as the Ecto 1 screeches to a stop.

Kylie: "That was too close!"

A flying creature swoops down over the windscreen.

Eduardo: "What was that?"

Kylie gets out of the Ecto 1 and takes aim, Eduardo runs round to the back and opens the door to reach for his proton pack, they notice that the creatures are shooting lightning bolts all over the road, Kylie dodges and shoots, missing them with every shot.  
Eduardo emerges from behind the Ecto 1 and shoots randomly at the sky, unable to see clearly as the blinding lights are flashing all around him. Eduardo sees one of the ghosts hovering over his head, screams and jumps out of the way just in time as a colossal bolt hits the ground where he stood, sitting with his back against the car. Suddenly Kylie begins to scream.  
Eduardo: "Huh?"  
Eduardo peers over the bonnet of the car to see Kylie engulfed in lightning, sparks flying from her as she falls to her knees.  
Eduardo: "KYLIE!"

Eduardo blasts the ghost and holds it for as long as he can, but one beam is too weak to hold it alone, it wriggles free and flies to join the others as they head towards he next block.  
Eduardo runs over to Kylie, she lays on the floor, eyes closed, her hair is pure white.  
Eduardo: "Kylie?"  
He grabs her arms firmly and shakes her.  
Eduardo: "Wake up Kylie!"  
Kylie suddenly opens her eyes and sits up on one knee, Eduardo smiles.

Eduardo: "Oh man, I thought you were toast".  
Kylie says nothing, she stays on one knee, looking Eduardo in the eyes with a blank stare, Eduardo's smile begins to fall as he suspects something's not right.  
Kylie places her hand on Eduardo's leg, keeping her eyes fixed on his.  
Eduardo: "Huh?"  
Kylie's eyes begin to spark with tiny currents of electricity and releases volts of electricity through Eduardo's leg. He throws himself back, screaming, he turns over, stumbles onto his feet and begins to run.

Back at the firehouse day shift is starting, Roland and Garrett have just arrived for work in Roland's car. They pull up into the garage and Roland gets out.  
Roland: "Hm the Ecto 1 isn't here, Kylie and Eduardo must be out on a call"  
Roland takes Garrett's wheelchair out of the trunk and opens the passenger door.  
Garrett: "And here we are missing all the fun"  
Roland: "Let's go see Egon, find out where the call is, we might still be able to assist"

Garrett and Roland emerge from the elevator and head into the lounge.  
Egon: "Glad you're here, Kylie and Eduardo are out on a call, I'll radio Eduardo now and see where they are".  
As Egon was just about to pick up the radio, Eduardo bursts in through the doors, slams them shut, locks them and keeps his back firmly up against them, panting frantically.  
Garrett: "Looks like you've got it under control Eddie!"  
The door begins banging and shaking from the other side, Eduardo screams and jumps back.  
Garrett and Roland arm themselves, aiming towards the door.  
Garrett: "What ghouly have you brought home for us today?"  
Eduardo: "It's Kylie!"  
The Ghostbusters all lower their guns and look slowly towards Eduardo.  
Roland: "Erm, is it something you said or something you did?"  
Eduardo: "What? She's not angry, she's possessed! ...Or maybe both"

A soft voice comes from behind the door.  
Kylie: "Eduardo..."  
Eduardo: "Erm... I'm not here!"  
The rest of the team glance at Eduardo, hoping he realises how stupid that sounded.  
Kylie: "Let me in Eduardo"  
Eduardo: "Go away"

The doors fly open, sending Eduardo flying onto his back, letting through a powerful gust of wind, the Ghostbusters shield their eyes then look up to see Kylie floating on her toes with white hair and sparking eyes.

Kylie begins to speak in a ghostly tone  
Kylie: How bad mannered of you not to let me in  
She blasts the ceiling with electricity from her finger tips, setting off the sprinklers then kneels down slowly, moving her hand towards the puddle of water growing across the floor.

Garrett blasts Kylie with his proton gun.  
Garrett: "Don't even think about it!"

Roland: "The ghost isn't coming out! That's enough Garrett, it's not working and we don't want to hurt Kylie!"  
Garrett stops shooting and Kylie backs away, floating quickly down the stairs and out the door.  
Garrett: "After her!"  
Roland and Eduardo run down the stairs and jump into Roland's car, they chase after Kylie, but struggle to keep up. They find themselves stuck in traffic and Kylie disappears into the distance.  
Roland: "We lost her!"

Roland turns the car around and heads back towards the firehouse.  
Roland: "By the way Eduardo, where's the Ecto 1?"  
Eduardo: "Err... when Kylie got zapped I left it there and ran back to the firehouse"  
Roland: "You what?"  
Eduardo: "No problamo, we can go get it now"

Back in the firehouse, Eduardo is parking the Ecto 1 back into the garage and Roland is walking in after parking his car outside.  
Eduardo: "I don't know what you're so worked up for man, the car is fine, see?"  
Eduardo pats the wing mirror, knocking it clean off and catches it.  
Eduardo: (putting the mirror in Roland's hands) "Errm... Here you go"  
Roland gasps and stands in shock, holding the wing mirror

Back in the lounge, Egon is looking through his database for information on the ghosts with Garrett sitting closely and Eduardo slouched on the couch, but still concentrating.  
Roland walks in, wiping his hands on a rag, looking annoyed  
Eduardo: (smiling) "Did you fix it?"  
Roland: "Yes. I fixed it!"  
Eduardo: "Jeez, it was just a joke"  
Garrett: "Err, hello! In case you guys had forgot, there is a demon that's taken control of Kylie and we need to figure out how to stop it"  
Eduardo: "How can you tell the difference?"  
Roland: "You're not funny"  
Egon: "That's enough, I've narrowed the options down to seven entities, Eduardo, as you were there it's up to you to identify it, I'll still need a sample for the best chance of finding out how to separate Kylie from the demon"  
Eduardo looks closely at the screen  
Eduardo: "The whole street was lit up like the 4th of July, it was hard to see, but they had spikes on the sides"  
Egon: "Was this the ghost?"  
Egon displays an image on the screen of the only one of the ghosts matching Eduardo's brief description.  
Eduardo: "That's them! That's the ghouly who barbecued Kylie!"  
Egon: "Hmm. We're dealing with another kind of lightning demon"  
Roland: "More energy suckers?"  
Egon: "No, these demons create electric energy rather than consume it, they are more intelligent and organised than the lighting demons we've encountered before"  
Garrett: "Smart won't protect them from me"  
Egon: "They require a leader which they choose among humans"  
Roland: "In this case; Kylie"  
Garrett: "But when we zapped Kylie, nothing happened, any ideas Egon?"  
Egon: "Afraid not, you'll have to try and get a closer look, see what you can bring back for me to study"

Janine walks in.  
Janine: "We have a call from the Broadway area, flying creatures shooting lighting at cars, good luck kids"

The Ecto 1 arrives on the scene, people are running and screaming, creatures are flying and swooping all around, shooting bolts of lighting between cars.  
Garrett: "Everybody get indoors! The Ghostbusters are here"  
They all begin to shoot at the demons, but they are too fast for the Ghsotbusters to keep up, lightning is flashing all around them.  
Roland: "I can't see!"  
Eduardo: "See? These things are impossible!"  
Garrett: "Come on, come on!"  
A huge flash lights up the whole street with a blinding light and slowly fades out, everything is suddenly quiet.  
Eduardo: "Are we dead?"  
Roland: "Look!"  
From fading smoke, Kylie begins to emerge, walking towards the Ghostbusters, but now she's wearing a white and pale blue dress with black lace around the bottom. The Ghostbusters gasp as they realise she's walking a few feet above the ground.  
Garrett: "Hey, you scrub up nicely, don't you agree Eddie?"  
Eduardo: "I think she wants to kill me"  
Garrett: "Well, same as most nights of the week"  
Kylie suddenly floats forward, moving very quickly, Eduardo screams and runs. Garrett blasts Kylie before she manages to get past them, Roland shoots too. The streams are holding her, but no ghost emerges.  
She screams and struggles, pulling away from the beams.  
Roland: "We can't hold her, Eduardo, we need your proton beam too!"  
Eduardo just stands there, grasping his proton gun tightly.  
Garrett: "Eddie! Blast her now!"  
Kylie struggles free and flies away much faster than they could possibly run.  
Garrett: "Nice one Eddie"

The 3 Ghostbusters are back at the firehouse, all sitting in the lounge.  
Roland: "I don't know what else we can do, even if we did manage to hold Kylie in the proton beam, what next? We couldn't just keep her there"  
Egon: "She has ectoplasmic properties, otherwise the streams wouldn't of held her the way they did, but there must be some way of separating her body from the entity"  
Garrett: "We need to figure something out soon, we're down one Ghostbuster and she's electrocuting the city!"  
Egon: "Until we get another call informing us of her whereabouts I suggest you all get some rest, this may be a long chase"

Eduardo and Roland curl up on either end of the couch and Garrett makes himself comfortable in the arm chair.  
They all watch some TV with the lights dimmed and one by one they all begin to drift off.

Eduardo slightly opens his eyes and sees a familiar silhouette sitting on the coffee table, unfortunately Eduardo's brain is still mostly asleep and mumbles while he turns onto his back with his eyes closed.  
Eduardo: "Kylie, move out the of the TV"  
As Eduardo's brain catches up to the situation he quickly sits up  
Eduardo: "Huh? Guys, wake up!"  
Roland: "Wha... what is it?"  
Eduardo: "Kylie! She was sitting right there!"  
Garrett: "You sure you weren't dreaming Eddie?"  
Eduardo: "Yeah right"  
Roland looks over the back of the sofa as he sits up and sees Kylie standing at the back of the room  
Roland: "Eduardo's right! There's Kylie!"  
Garrett shifts himself back onto his wheelchair and arms himself. Kylie steps a little closer and flying demons raise from the floor into sight.  
Kylie rushes towards the other 3 Ghostbusters and they all blast her just before she manages to reach them.  
Garrett: "We've got her!"  
Kylie throws a bolt of lightning, throwing Garrett against the back wall, his chair falls onto it's side and he rubs his shoulder  
Garrett: "I really need to start putting the brakes on"  
Kylie floats towards Garrett, Roland blasts her just before she's about to lay her sparking hands on him.  
Kylie turns around, raises her arms in the air and the flying demons begin to surround her, with her back facing Garrett he notices a large lump moving on Kylie's upper back.  
Garrett: "I've got it!"  
Garrett aims for the fleshy blue bulge he sees protruding from the back, top of Kylie's dress, Kylie lets off a stereo screech.  
Garrett: "It's on her back, I've got hold of it!"  
Roland and Eduardo blast the lighting demons as best they can, but they're too fast.  
Roland: "Of course, it's possessing her externally and we've only been blasting her from the front, we've just been hitting Kylie!"  
Eduardo: "Man is she gonna be ticked!"  
Roland: "Garrett has the creature in his beam, if we can get Kylie in our's we can pull her this way and separate the two!"  
Roland and Eduardo blast Kylie one more time to pull her from the creature.  
Kylie falls to the floor and the ghost squirms in Garrett's proton beam, Eduardo blasts the ghost too, pulling it in towards them.  
Roland grabs the ghost trap and opens it in his hands, holding it up towards the ghost, it gets sucked in.  
They turn around to see the lightning demons hovering, the Ghostbusters scream as the ghosts open their jaws and move swiftly forward, they suddenly spark and disappear into thin air.  
All: "Phew"  
Kylie awakes and sits up groaning, she goes to rub her head and sends a spark of static electricity through her hair  
Kylie: "OW! What the...?"

Kylie still has white hair and the 3 guys just stare at her blankly.  
Garrett whispers to the other guys  
Garrett: "Don't say anything..."  
Kylie: "Who's dress is this?"  
Roland: "Erm..."  
Kylie: "Did someone undress me?!"  
Garrett: "No..."  
Kylie storms into the bathroom, the guys just stand there in silence feeling awkward.  
Kylie screams and runs out of the bathroom  
Kylie:" WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR?"  
Egon runs in  
Egon: "What's all the commotion?"  
Garrett: "We beat the ghost"  
Roland: "And got Kylie back"  
Eduardo: "And she's freaking out over her hair"  
Kylie: "Does anybody wanna tell me what's going on here?"  
Egon looks at Kylie's hair  
Egon: "Hmmm, it's only white down to the roots, it'll grow back"  
Kylie looks around, hoping that somebody will explain, but nothing  
Kylie: "UURGHH!"  
She storms out  
Eduardo: "Where you going?"  
Kylie: "To get some hair dye!"


End file.
